Who Would Have Thought
by YaoiRules92
Summary: One shot. Naruto's in Suna and thinks about this one day all those years back and has a special meeting with old friends in the present. Warning: KyuuNaru and Mpreg.


KM: Mhmmm

Ray: Huh?

Kai: ...

Shizu: _sighs_ Km doesn't own anything! But she owns this little plot!

_**Who Would Have Thought**_

It was a normal day in Suna. The sun was beginning to set and Naruto was outside and standing on the gates of Suna. He had changed since his Genin days. No longer was he the loud mouthed idiot and gone was the orange. He was now 5'66''. Finally he had grown. He had hated it when the others laughed at him for being the runt under them. He chuckled when he thought about it now. He wore black shorts with a fox on his right thigh. His kunai holster was on his right leg and his pouch was on his left hip. He wore a white Chinese shirt with a crimson fox on his back. The fox was in a fighting position and looked ready to attack any moment now. His hair he had grown out to his mid back and was in a low ponytail. It had red streaks in it after merging with the fox. Above all that he wore a white cloak with black flames licking the bottom.

He had even learned under the bastard fox. Naruto still smiled when he thought about the reason the fox had said he would train him. The fox had told him he would train Naruto because he didn't want his host to be a weakling and the likes. He scoffed to that when he thought about it now. He knew the fox had began to like him but wouldn't admit it out loud. He chuckled when he thought back to the first time he had summoned a fox. Yes the fox even allowed him to sign the contract for foxes. The foxes had taken a liking to him immediately when they saw him. Kyuubi had sulked when he saw this. He had hoped they would bit, scratch or growl at Naruto. But they didn't! No they just had to jump at him and cuddle with him.

Now don't get it wrong. Kyuubi did like the 'Kit', how he had began to call Naruto, but hadn't they just bit him one time. Even if it was a small bit? On the outside he hadn't shown it but he was proud of Naruto that his kin had accepted him as a summoner for them. Naruto had it even somehow managed to summon Kyuubi himself. Also Kyuubi wasn't free but it was better than to always be in the blasted sewer. When they had began to train Naruto had changed it into a meadow but the original was still better for him.

But back to the present. Naruto let out a sigh and starred out in the desert. It was now 10 years after he had brought back the Uchiha on this very mission where Sakura had begged him to bring her 'Sasuke-kun' back. He had kept his promise but in the end he hadn't gotten the thanks he thought he would get. No he was banished for hurting the 'last and loyal' Uchiha. He snorted when he thought about it.

When Naruto had reached Konoha and you had seen Sasuke. All you saw was all the blood on him and villagers that were attacking Naruto. But not one of them knew it was Naruto's blood in that the Uchiha heir was drenched. Naruto had three holes in his chest. Thanks to the Chidoris of Sasuke. The first two had missed his heart but the third had nearly got it. His left arm was broken form shoulder to wrist. The right arm wasn't fairing better either. It was a wonder he still could move it also it should be dust! His right leg was broken on several spots and the left leg was dragging behind him. He could move it but still it was a pain. If it weren't for the Kyuubi Naruto wouldn't even be conscious.

And what had gotten the oh so wonderful Uchiha? A scratch on his forehead protector. Nothing more, nothing less. It is funny how Sasuke wanted to kill him in this fight and went full out on him. Naruto on the other hand didn't even tried to 'fight' his brother like friend. In the end he had won and had made his way back to Konoha with the 'lost' Uchiha. Back at the village he was immediately attacked for 'hurting' the Uchiha. If Naruto had the strength left to fight back he had used it but he had needed it to make his way back to that wretched village. Everyone was mad at him for hurting the Uchiha and was treated the way they saw fit for him.

Even Ero-sennin and Baa-chan were on the side of the villagers. It had broken his heart back then. He had trusted them and they had broken his heart and thrown it in pieces back to him with a laugh. He sneered at them when they told him their reason for this and fled the village with Gaara and his siblings who were in the village. They had seen and heard everything. It was them that brought Naruto in the hospital and made sure he was treated properly. When he had reached them on their way back to Suna and had asked if he could come with them. They had agreed and wanted to know why Naruto wanted to come with them. But they knew Naruto would tell them eventually when he was ready. Though they didn't force him.

It was only a few days later in Suna in front fo the council that he told them what Konoha had done. The council was mad and boiling when they heard this. It was thanks to Naruto that Gaara didn't kill anymore in the village and was friendlier to them. They knew it was bad what they had done and had apologized to Gaara. But what Konoha had done was far worse than what they had done to Gaara. You see they wanted to have an alliance with Konoha and wanted to talk about it in the meeting. First everything was for the alliance but when they heard Naruto's story and how his own village and friends had treated him it was over.

It was then decided that Naruto was allowed to join the Suna. Everything went form then on better for Suna. Suna gained alliances with every village that Naruto had helped and Konoha lost it alliances. They were even happy to have the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash. Yes Naruto knew that the fourth Hokage was his father. He had found out when the Sandaime wasn't looking. Better known as he broke into the Hokage tower and read his files and stole everything that belonged to him. Of course Naruto wasn't that stupid to bring it to his apartment. He had hide them there where no one would find them. However long they are searching for it. They would never find them.

It was such an easy and obvious hiding spot that you could laugh about it. They scrolls were always under their noses. Literally. He had hide them in the nose of his father. He had early found out that it was a good hiding spot from the villagers and had enough space for the scrolls and himself. Sure he could only learn in secret but after he went to Suna with them he could practice better. Also most of the time Kyuubi was at him with his training. He was always for days sore after it. He chuckled when he thought back to the faces of Tsunade and the others when Suna said it didn't want an alliance with them.

He had his fun here in Suna but with Kyuubi as trainer it was hell. Naruto had even lost the contract to the toads thanks to Jirayia. Jirayia had even tried to find out were Naruto is but never found him. Even when he was in Suna he couldn't find the blond. The council had made sure of that. Naruto was on missions then or at ANBU HQ. It was most of the time the latter. Naruto had risen fast in the ranks and Gaara was always at his side along with Kankouro and Temari. They were a family and were never seen without the others. Except maybe when they were on different missions. Naruto sighed again when he thought about the this. But tomorrow would everything change. Because it was the first time that Konoha visited Suna in those ten years. They wanted to try again an alliance but this time Naruto had to be there.

_Time skip tomorrow_ Office of the Kazekage

Naruto was sitting at the desk and wished that today wasn't that day. Yes Naruto had become Kazekage. He and Gaara were the top favourites for this position but in the end Naruto had gotten it but Gaara had become his adviser then. No way in hell would he alone go into meetings while Gaara could enjoy his free time. He knew Gaara would have done the same to him if he had become the Kazekage. He grinned when he saw a pissed off Gaara enter his office.

"Aww come on Aniki! Be happy Konoha is coming!" he laughed when Gaara glared at him.

"You, my dear Otouto, will pay for this!" Gaara stopped his glaring and then sighed "... But we both know your Mate would kill me if I harm you!"

Naruto grinned at him and stood up. It was time to greet their guest. He had waited of Gaara. When he stood up you could see the Kazekage robes on him. How Naruto hated to wear them on those meetings! Gaara chuckled when he saw the face Naruto made. He knew Naruto hated to wear those robes on those damn meetings but he wasn't fairing better either. He too had to wear some formal clothes. It was good that they always had under their robes their normal clothes. It was easier to get rid of them then.

"Shall we go and face the lions Gaara?" asked Naruto was a sly smirk. Gaara smirked back and nodded to him "Then off we go my dear Panda-chan!"

Naruto laughed when he saw Gaara's face when he heard the hated nickname for him. Gaara glared with all his might at Naruto the whole way to the meeting room but Naruto only whistled and ignored the glare. He knew Gaara wouldn't want to kill him. Besides Gaara would then have a seriously pissed off Mate at his heels for hurting him. It was this sight that greeted the Konoha nins when the Kazekage and Gaara entered the room. Naruto stopped his whistling when he saw who was there in the meeting. His face lost any emotion it had hold just the previous second and was blank. If you would compare Itachi's blank face with Naruto's, Itachi would be the one with the most emotion in his face then.

Gaara lost his emotion he had on his face too when he saw the person in the room. The council of Suna and Konoha Shinobis. The council knew the blank faces already but not the Konoha Shinobis. From Konoha were there the 'Rookies', their Senseis, Gai's team and Jirayia. Naruto rose an elegant blond eyebrow to this. _`Does Baa-chan really needs so much idiots with her for protection?_´ was his thought to this. But he shrugged it off it was not his problem. He was glad that they hadn't recognized him. But they would when he had to take off the damn hat. He sighed, took a seat and took his hat off.

The Konoha nins gasped when they saw him sitting their. It was just not possible. They couldn't believe that it was Naruto that was sitting there in front of them as Kazekage with Gaara as his adviser. They gaped at him and Naruto was getting annoyed with the starring. He cleared his throat and caught their attention. The girls in the group blushed to that and had only one thought _`He is sooo HOT!_´. Tsunade and Jirayia were pale and the Senseis couldn't believe their eyes. Since when was Naruto Kazekage?

"Please now, could we begin Hokage-dono?" he asked them polite. Naruto didn't want to be here like Gaara but they had to do this now. He got a nod from Tsunade who too had taken off her Hokage hat.

"Ah yes Kazekage-dono. As you know we are here to speak about an alliance between our villages. We...." Naruto tuned her out.

He had no time for this. He had more important things to do then this. His village needed him also since his reign here he had changed much. Suna didn't need the Shinobis for every little shit like 'Wash Mrs. Gras dishes'. He had split up the Shinobi council from the cival council. Everything was working better this way. Even in the academy it didn't gave history anymore. Sure they still taught them how the Shinobi villages were founded but not more. It was more concentrate on their training in the Shinobi arts. They were Shinobis in training and not in the academy to learn the history that didn't help them win a fight.

Naruto nodded from time to time to show that he was still listening and put his two cent in once in a while. It went like this for hours. He knew already that the paperwork in his office was already reaching his ceiling. He sighed and was happy when this meeting was over. But he knew it would still take hours till that happened. He even explained to them why he didn't want an alliance with Konoha when Konoha waited for his answer.

"My answer to this is... no!" he hold his hand up when he saw how some of them wanted to protest. He glared at them and said in a clod voice that sent shiver down their spines "Let me explain! I say no because we cannot trust you. We know you are a... good Shinobi village with your morals to not abandon your comrades. ... but you did just that to an innocent child. Your village had ignored a child in need and attacked without any reasons at all. The child had to suffer under your village and had to create a mask though it wouldn't loose his sanity.

You all know this child. No one of you has ever really cared about this child. You took it for granted that it was there and helped you. But not one of you was there when the child had needed you the most. Instead you abandoned the child and tried to execute it without a real reason to. Your village was one of the best Shinobi village out there but not anymore. Not after what it had done to a child that didn't knew why it was all alone in this big village and why it was hated. Do you really think we want an alliance with such a village? Oh how the mighty had fallen, Hokage-dono. My village will not have an alliance with such a village like yours. Good day!" and with that Naruto stood up and left.

Gaara glared at them and then left too. He went in search of Naruto and found him in his office. He had sunken down in his chair. Through his whole speech Naruto's voice had gotten colder, he was calmer and had glared at them. He had hissed the last part at the Konoha Shinobis and then left before he would do something he might regret. All through this Konoha was silent and was sitting there shocked and slowly left the meeting room and went to their hotel.

"You did better than I had thought you would" said Gaara softly to Naruto who in return grinned weakly at him.

"You think so huh? But what would you have done when I had attacked them mhmm?" a shrug was his answer and he laughed a little. Gaara smirked to that. A laughing Naruto is better than a brooding one.

"You should let the chicken butt emo queen do the brooding. He is an expert in this and you are not." Naruto laughed and shook his head. But then sighed when he saw the paperwork and groaned. "I think I leave you alone with your paperwork!"

Naruto threw a book at Gaara when he exited the office. Sadly it missed Gaara when he closed the door. Naruto groaned again when he saw the three towers of paperwork. He knew that over the half of them were mission reports. The other half was from the Daimyou and mission for the village. He let out a long sigh this was going to be a long night. Naruto then grinned wickedly _`Not when I have a say about this hehe_´ he brought his hands in a cross from and then there were 10 Kage Bushins. He grinned and went to work. He had to thank Kyuubi for telling him about the memory thing form the Kage Bushins. That is the reason why he is using it to do his paperwork.

In only an hour he was finished and was ready to leave the office. _`Man I love this trick_´ he snickered and made his way outside. His secretary had left for lunch and Naruto was getting hungry too. He had a meeting with someone for lunch that he cannot miss or he would be fried then. He shuddered that was something he did not want to have done to him in his early age. He reached the Dango stand where he was supposed to meet his 'date'. He looked around the stand and took a seat when he saw his 'date' wasn't there. He sighed and tilted his head upward to let the sun shine down on him. It was a few minutes later that a shadow was thrown on him and he cracked an eye open.

Naruto grinned when he saw that it was a red head that he knew. The red head had long red head hair in a low ponytail that reached his butt. He wore crimson baggy pants and a black shirt that fitted him and showed his muscles. Naruto let his eyes travel north that his eyes met with a ruby red. The person was pale and had like Naruto whisker marks three on each check. The only differnce was that this person whisker marks were darker and deeper. Naruto's were more finer and lighter. Against the person in front of him he was not that muscled. He was more feminine. The person was about 6'22'' still taller than Naruto. Naruto pouted to that every time when someone reminded him about that.

The red head had his arms crossed and smirked at Naruto. He let his eyes travel Naruto's body up and down. Naruto wore a blue Chinese style shirt with a golden hem. He wore black crimson baggy pants with a silver fox on his right leg. Above all that he wore his white cloak with the black flames licking the bottom and the kanji for Kazekage on the back. The red head let his eyes rest at Naruto's eyes. Those eyes that put the sky to shame when he laughed and made the see look pale against them when angry.

"Took ya long enough!" Naruto said pouting to the red head. The red head chuckled and took a seat next to Naruto.

"Aww but Naru-chan I am here now ain't I?" a pout was his answer.

The red head sighed and leaned his head on the crock of Naruto's neck and inhaled deeply Naruto's scent. It was that of the forest after a heavy rain. He loved this scent and nipped at the mark that was resting at the junction of Naruto's neck and shoulder. He felt how Naruto shuddered and smirked. He was promptly smacked upside his head when he did that. Naruto glared at him and then laughed when the red head pouted. It was something that should be forbidden. It looked to hilarious at him.

"You shouldn't pout. That looks hilarious at you Kyuubi!" said Naruto with a laugh.

"Aww but Naru-chan you are doing it all the time! You shouldn't be pouting it is damn tempting. Do you know how hard it is to not ravish you then and there!" Naruto blushed muttered something about perverted Ero-Kitsune. To change the topic fast in hopes to not sleep on the couch Kyuubi asked him about the meeting.

Naruto groaned and told him. Kyuubi was laughing when Naruto told him about this. He knew how Naruto hated those meetings especially because he had to wear those robes. When lunch was over Naruto had to go back to his office. But before that he turned to Kyuubi with a glare.

"You sleep on the couch my dear Mate!" Naruto said to him with a sweet smile and then went to his tower.

He snickered when he heard Kyuubi wailing about the unfairness of it all and why he had to sleep on the couch. Kyuubi was starring at the place were Naruto was and stopped his wailing. He had this glint in his eyes. Oh he would get to sleep in bed with his Naru-chan. He knew what to do to and left the Dango stand.

Naruto was in his office and sighed. He was happy that it was over with the damn meeting. He was only glad Gaara was there too. Hopefully Konoha will stop now with the alliance thing between them. He looked outside the window and down into his village. He smiled when he thought about the last years and how everything had changed. But it was all for the good. Suna was lively, the missions were going as they should, no war with other villages and the economy was better than it was the last year.

Naruto thought about Temari and Kankouro both had married and had already children. It was always fun to meet with them. Naruto chuckled when he thought about the last time he had visited them. Kai, Temari's youngster, had lit Kyuubi on fire when they were to celebrate her birthday. Kyuubi was sulking for days because of this. Gaara had too found his dream girl. Her name is Ray and really sweet. Gaara and her are having their first baby and it could come every day now. He sighed again and thought about his life.

After Kyuubi and him had merged. Kyuubi was free from the prison and very naked what gave Naruto nearly a heart attack back then. Kyuubi didn't know why he was free but he didn't question it. Although Kyuubi was free he had not had his whole power. Naruto had it and the fox had to wait for three month till he was back to his old self. In short be a pervert to Naru-chan and try to molest him. Kyuubi had a thing for Naruto since the third year in his training and wanted to have him as a Mate and in the end he got what he wanted. Although Naruto was very sore and let the fox sleep on the couch because of this. He knew the Mating ritual from Kyuubi and that foxes, male or female, could get kits.

That was something Naruto wanted and had gotten now finally. He was pregnant in the second month and throwing up every morning and that was the reason why Kyuubi should sleep on the couch. Life was getting better for him now. But what had surprised him the most was when Akastuki had come to Suna in his first month of being Kazekage. It hadn't given a fight but Kyuubi was always at his side and growling at everyone of them who was to close to his Naruto. It had taken days till Naruto had explained them everything from what had happened in Konoha form the 'Uchiha mission' to now.

Naruto had nearly had again a heart attack when Pein explained to him that they wanted to join Suna. It had taken days till Naruto had everyones story heard and made sure that no one of them was in the Bingo book anymore. That was work that he had given back to them as revenge. Now they were his best ANBUs and had began to settle down with family. They still were in ANBU but most of them had family now. It had surprised him all that back then but when he thought about it now he could only laugh about.

He grinned and looked outside his window. Yes life was getting better for all of them. No wars but he knew that it wouldn't be always this peaceful. He took one last glance outside and then left his office. Through all his thinking he had forgotten that he had made already his paperwork. He left the building and went along the streets whistling with his arms crossed behind his head. Yes, life was wonderful and no one was there to say other wise. Naruto went through his village in the direction of his and Kyuubi's home grinning and thinking about the way things had turned out. He laughed and had only one last thought to all of this that had happened and looked at the sky.

`_Who would have thought it would turn out this way huh?_´

KM: A one shot that I have written as my birthday present for me!

Naru,Kyuu,Ita,Mada,Kai,Shizu: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!?

KM: _smiles _Thanks guys! _huggles them_ Eh where is Ray?

Ray: _comes in with cake_

KM: CAKE!? _attackes cake_

Naru: _sweat drops_ KM hopes you enjoyed reading this one shot and please R&R!


End file.
